


Brat.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Bratty Reader, F/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Spanking, Taunting, Voyeurism, puishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You had been living in Ambrose for a while, you and Bo had an interesting arrangement together, it was hot and fun, even if you could be quite the little bratty bottom sometimes.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair & You, Bo Sinclair X You, Bo Sinclair/Reader, Bo Sinclair/You, Bo SinclairXReader, bo sinclair & reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Brat.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a sentence prompt ask on tumblr for this, so here it is! Short and sweet! Again a treat to write, a very fun one! 
> 
> As always, feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all highly encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to do more requests for people!
> 
> As per usual, thank you for reading and ENJOY!

Brat.

Yeah that could certainly be an apt description for you.

You couldn't help it though. Not when the treatment you got for acting that way was so damn delicious. You did love it, of course you did but there was always that one moment, the "oh shit" moment where you almost regret what you did to get in this position. 

Just almost though.

You had wormed your way into Ambrose months ago. Came by with friends after getting lost, you caught Bo's eye, friends taken out, just you left, a chase, he was too fast, he caught you, the struggle turned to something else quickly. When he held you down it made your breath catch and he noticed, the fight didn't stay just that, struggling became grinding and it was quick. Clothes stripped just enough to give him access to you, it was so fucking good, you didn't fight him, arms and legs around him as he fucked you outside. Right in the grass where you had fallen when he caught you and pulled you to the ground, it left you gasping for breath, weak and trembling as you laid there afterwards, staring up at the night sky. Sweat was cooling on your skin on that summer night, cum already spilling out of you after he pulled out.

He liked you. Well liked you fine enough after that to not want to kill you, enough to keep you around for the next little while. He hadn't expected you to like you more than that but you just fit in so well. Got along with his brothers, liked him and soon were invested in helping around the town. 

You weren't too attached to your old life, didn't have much holding you back, disappearing from your old life and into this one was so easy it was almost scary.

But enough of all that, back to where you were right now. Bo had been busy all day, you were feeling needy and were wanting some attention but knew better than to bother him today. He seemed frustrated and in a mood so you thought it best to not do anything to piss him off. However that didn't change how hot you were feeling today, you had stopped by the gas station, he was still working away so you stayed outside. His truck was parked out front, you got an idea, it was a stupid one to be perfectly honest but a hot one at the same time. You peeked back into the store, yeah he seemed fairly engrossed in what he was doing, didn't even seem to notice you outside. You looked in the truck bed, just as you thought, blanket from the other night still left in there.

You opened the hatch as carefully and as quietly as you could, then climbing up onto the truck bed, blanket spread out you laid back. 

You found yourself lost in touching yourself so quickly, too quickly really but when it felt so good how could you do anything else? It started over your clothes, lightly, soon that wasn't nearly enough and your hands were exploring under fabric, shorts unbuttoned to give yourself more room.

Eyes closed, breathing harder, soft moans falling from your mouth. You could still hear Bo's music coming from the shop so you assumed he was still working, too caught up in how you were feeling to notice he had come out and found you. 

He watched you for a moment. Resting on his forearms, leaning over you slightly as he watched you touch yourself, you were blissfully unaware of him observing you. He watched as your hips arched, head falling back against the blanket, a quiet moan of his name as your fingers finally pushed inside of yourself. Feeling his strong hand grip your wrist is what finally made your eyes snap back open, gaze up to him as he pulled on your wrist, wet fingers slipping out of yourself so fast. He tugged again, your hand coming up, up, up until he was able to do what he wanted, your fingers pulled inside his mouth, tasting you, he hummed before pulling on your wrist again, fingers pulled out. He looked down and addressed you finally,

"Whatcha think you're doing' out here?"

"I-uhm was feelin' a little-"

"Needy?" 

He cut you off with that damn smug smirk as he finished your thought. 

"Ye-yeah."

He dropped your wrist and continued,

"An what did we talk bout' when you're feelin' like that?"

Fuck.

You knew this was a bad idea, when you started this Bo made it abundantly clear that as he put it-

"Owned that sweet little pussy."

-and the way he said it that night with your legs pushed up to your chest, so possessive and hot, you obviously agreed. Agreed that he got to touch you. That ONLY he got to touch you. 

"I know but I was jus-"

"Just what?" 

He chuckled as he walked down to the bottom of the truck bed, hands were down and then he was hoisting himself up. 

"Was feeling really worked up."

You looked away from him as you continued, it was hard to talk about when you were looking him in the eye,

"You looked busy. Didn't want to bother you."

There was something else you didn't say, you had the worry that he might have said no today, you thought you could be quiet and quick and get away with it. You should have known better that you couldn't get anything past him. 

"Hmm. Sure it wasn't anythin' else?"

"No."

You were still looking away from him even as he started to crawl over you, hard grip on your jaw as he made you look at him again. He breathed your name before saying,

"You better not be lying to me. Ya know I don't take too kindly to liars."

Your thighs pressed closer together from that tone he uses on you.

"But forgettin' all that. You know you shouldn't a been doin' that. An outside no less."

The bastard!

As if he didn't do awful, terribly dirty things to you outside all the damn time. He was talking to you as if you were the one who came up with such an idea, as if it was new and YOU were the guilty party in this. Then again there you were, flushed, clothes skewed very obviously worked up and caught mid-act and now pinned under him, from a stranger passing by seeing you in such a state you would certainly look like the dirtier one of the two.

Another stupid idea, but again a hot one.

“What Bo?”

Your hand slid down your body, finger tips slipping under your clothes again, you felt so bold doing this right under him, you felt even bolder when you said,

“Don’t like me touching what’s yours?”

“Defiant little thing ain’t cha?”

His hand found your wrist again as he gripped hard, pulling it free from between your body’s and pressing it down hard above your head. He chuckled again before saying,

“Now how about I show you what happens to little brats who don’t follow the rules?”

Your awful bratty behavior didn’t stop there. It didn’t stop when he warned you again, or when he repositioned you over his lap, it didn’t stop when the first few hits over your ass landed either. He didn’t go easy, it hurt pretty badly to be honest, another bad, hot idea when you laughed and vocalized it breathlessly, 

“That tickles.”

You pressed forward as you asked,

“That the best you can do?”

“Oh now you’re in for it.”

He said it playing along as if this isn’t exactly what you wanted.


End file.
